Gotta Love Them Dogs
by PlainJane2311
Summary: ONE-SHOT of JessXJacob. Jessica is NOT the original character of Twilight. She is a character of my imagination. Jacob leaves for the day with the pack, and Jessica discovers a very interesting TV show... bad summary, funny fluffy one-shot!From Different


**A/N: This is my one-shot for Jessica (aka Tigger) and Jacob. Yay! I finally got around to writing it. I put it off for a long time because of school, and I was writing the first chapter of the sequel for my first story (coming soon!).**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I'm not a Stephenie nor a Meyer, nor both of them combined.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is NOT Jessica from the book series of Twilight! This is a character that I made up for my first story, and this is a continuing one-shot for her and Jacob. You have to read my story first to understand. **

**Gotta Love Them Dogs**

**JPOV (Jessica, aka Tigger, POV)**

Bella and I were just hanging out in her room when a faint knock sounded from downstairs. I sighed, and slammed the book I was reading at the same time that Bella squealed. I sluggishly made my way downstairs, while Bella bounded down them with uncontrollable excitement, tripping on the last step. I snorted in amusement, which caused a hard glare from Bella. I shrugged my shoulders. She paid no more mind to me, and threw open the front door.

_I wonder who's here!_ I thought with sarcastic enthusiasm, knowing that Edward could very well hear me. All I got was small chuckle, and another glare from Bella.

Bella threw her arms around Edward's neck. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. I rolled my eyes and feigned a gagging gesture. _Can you keep it down with the PDA?_ I thought. Edward chuckled, and only continued to kiss Bella.

When he pulled away, Bella looked like she was seeing stars. She giggled, and snuggled into Edward's arms. He pulled her in tight and whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

They stood there like that for a few minutes, completely ignorant of me.

I coughed. No response. I coughed twice. Still no response. "Hello? Disgusted friend here!" I shouted. They seemed to awaken from a deep sleep. They looked at me for a second confused, but then nodded. I nodded, grabbed the truck's keys, pushed Edward aside, and trudged out of the house.

"Where you going Tigger?" Bella shouted after me.

"Jake's! And I'm taking your truck! Have a good day you guys!" I shouted over my shoulder. I climbed into Bella's truck and turned the engine on. Its roar filled my ears. I drove down the street, a trail of exhaust following me.

On my way over, it started to rain. Then pour buckets upon buckets. I scowled and turned on the wind-shield wipers.

"Even in the summer," I mumbled under my breath. Forks was constantly wet, and green. No warm, bright sunlight, except for once in a blue moon. Although this summer had been fairly warm. Unfortunately for Bella of course, but they still managed.

Ever since the school year ended, the past scene had happened often. Every time the weather got dreary, Edward showed up on the front steps. Some days, I didn't even wait for Edward to come; I just left. I felt guilty for leaving Bella alone, but she insisted that Edward stopped by every day. I pretended to believe her petty lie to make her happy. She loved to wallow in her own sadness, just to see others happy. Sometimes, she was impossible.

Whenever Edward came to steal Bella away, I was forced to watch them kiss and snuggle, until I made my escape. I knew that was the way Jake and I had acted during my healing period, but still, it was sickening to watch my best friend make-out with a vampire. And visa versa for her.

Finally, I parked into the Black's small, gravel driveway. I hadn't even hopped onto the ground, when Jacob came sprinting outside. My scowl brightened into a wide smile. He grabbed me gently around the waist, and hoisted up and out of the truck's cab. He slammed the rusted door shut for me and led me inside before we both got soaked.

It was cozy warm inside his little cottage house. I loved it there. The faint smell of wood always made me feel at home. I smelled chocolate in the air, and immediately made my way to thee kitchen. I squealed at the sight of Billy's home-made brownies. I grabbed one and took a big bite. The moist, tender chocolate coated my mouth. I moaned softly in delight.

Jacob came up behind me and wrapped his bulging arms around my waist. I smiled once again. I finished my brownie and turned around in his hold. I snaked my arms around his waist, and pulled myself closer to his warm body. It was a nice change from the biting cold rain outside. I closed my eyes as we rocked back and forth, just enjoying each other's closeness.

"Bella and the leech making kissy-faces again?" Jake asked lightly. I withdrew from our embrace and smacked his arm as hard as I could. It hurt me more than it hurt him, but I got my point across. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You know very well. Don't call Edward a leech, parasite, blood-sucker, or anything of the kind! He's my friend and Bella's boyfriend and I've told you countless times to stop," I scolded him.

Jacob looked up at me with his puppy-eyes. "Sorry; force of habit," he apologised. I smiled at him and whacked him playfully.

"Stop that! You know I can't stay mad at you when you give me that look," I complained. He smiled mischievously. Taking my hand, he pulled me in close. Our lips met and the world around us melted away. I kissed him back, wanting to feel his warm, soft lips against mine again. I could feel the love that put into our kiss, pure, simple, and sweet.

But we rudely interrupted when someone called Jake's name from outside. He pulled away, and I sighed heavily, missing the feeling of his lips against mine. Jake said he'd be right back, but I knew better. He was probably out trying to catch another nomad vampire. They would catch them sometimes, but some of them were smart enough to cross the 'treaty' line'.

I walked over and sank down on the sofa. I grabbed the remote and flicked on the television. I flipped through various channels for ten minutes, until I stumbled upon a show that perked up my interest.

_The Dog Whisperer _was a show that I had occasionally tuned into back in Phoenix. I hadn't watched it in a while, so set down the remote and glued my eyes to the TV. About five minutes in, realisation hit me.

My boyfriend was a dog.

I didn't mean it in an offensive way. I meant that I was merely curious. Did Jake, because of his werewolf genes, act like a dog? He did, after all, eat like one.

After my revelation, I watched the show with new found interest. I soaked in the host's words of wisdom. I even grabbed a pen and paper to jot down notes. It was a fascinating show. I had always thought that _The Dog Whisperer_ was an interesting show, but once I tied it to my life; I couldn't take my eyes off of the television screen.

It turned out that the broadcasting channel was having a marathon for the show. I spent the next three hours writing and memorizing tips. Hey, when your boyfriend is a dog, and listens to the pack leader, making him run off almost every day, you'd want control too. I was just going to have a little bit of fun.

Finally, after what seemed countless hours, Jake returned from his pack; apparently, successful, and stinky.

When he approached me for a hug, my nose wrinkled and I stepped back. Shoving him away with my hands, I shook my head in a firm 'no'. Jake released his puppy eyes.

"What? No hug? I thought you liked my manly sweat and blood," he whined. I almost gave in, like I normally did, but I resisted. I needed to be the 'pack leader'. I was going to be the one who set the rules and boundaries; this being one of them.

"Jake, if you come home dirty like this, I don't necessarily want to hug you. Okay? I'd prefer it if you shower first, please?" I asked nicely. I didn't need to force it on him quite yet.

"Um- Why no-"

"Jake," I asked again with some force. I stared directly into his eyes. He shrugged and headed towards to bathroom. Once I heard the water running smoothly from the shower-head, and Jake's bad attempts at singing, I relaxed. I smiled. My first victory.

When Jake stepped out of the bathroom, steam followed him, only making the sight more pleasing. His hair was still covered in little droplets of warm water, giving him a shaggy sort of presence. His russet skin seemed to glow with the surrounding fog. And to top it all off, he was shirtless. I couldn't help but stare.

Jake saw my awed stare and smiled mischievously. "Like what you see?" He asked playfully. I smirked in reply. I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his still slightly damp neck. I stood on my tip toes and gave him a sweet kiss. After all, if your dog obeys your command, you supposed to give him a treat.

Jake smiled. "Maybe I should take a shower more often," he concluded. I smiled and untangled my arms from his neck. I gave him a little shove down the hall.

"Go get dressed before I fall unconscious with a bucket-worth of drool coming from my mouth." Jake's eyes lit up with the thought of me falling to my feet. He didn't move. I sighed. "I'll make some sandwiches for dinner, okay?" Jacob jumped up at the thought of food. He rushed to his bedroom. I couldn't help but giggle.

I went to the small kitchen and gathered my supplies to make ham and turkey sandwiches. I had only smothered on the mustard and butter when Jake materialized beside me, bouncing on the balls of his feet. I took a quick glance over my shoulder and sighed. That was my fault; I had gotten him too excited. Now I had to fix it.

When Jake rested his chin on my shoulder, I shrugged it off. I looked over my shoulder at him. "Go wait in the living please," I asked him. A flash of confusion entered his eyes but left just as quickly. He nodded wordlessly and sat down on the couch in the living room. I smiled. "Thank you!" I called to him. I quickly finished the sandwiches and set them down on the coffee table. Jacob eyed the pile hungrily. I nodded at him, and began devouring the first sandwich.

I sat down and grabbed a sandwich before they were all gone. I took a big bite and chewed slowly, savouring the variety of flavours. Within ten minutes, the five sandwiches had disappeared. I cuddled up next to Jacob. I rested my head against his hot chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart. Jacob snaked his arm around my shoulders. He kissed the crook if my neck, and whispered a 'thank you' for the sandwiches.

After a few minutes, I peeked out of my comfortable place on Jake's chest. The window was no longer streaked with raindrops. I sat up, startling Jake.

"Do you want to go for a walk along the beach?" I looked up at him, hopeful. A huge smile graced his russet features. He hopped up and grabbed my hand. We didn't bother to slip on our shoes. Barefoot was the way to go.

As we began our walk along the wet beach, I padded my jeans pocket. My notes from Cesar were still safe inside.

I rolled up my jeans just in case we decided to wade in the cold sea water. The sand squished between my toes. Our trek was slow, due to our feet sinking in the muddy sand. But it was nice. The sun peeked out from the clouds, warming my arms and legs. I felt sorry for Bella though, Edward would have left a little before the sun had made it presence.

Our conversation ranged from beach activities to werewolf legends. Jacob would sometimes start to stray ahead, and I would have to pull him back. Then I would reward him with a kiss. I hoped to get it in his head that he shouldn't question me.

Cesar had also said to talk your dog for a walk (preferably in the morning) everyday for thirty minutes to an hour. I hoped to achieve that. I'd be good for both of us.

When Jake listened to me, and stayed by my side, concentrating only on me for about ten minutes, I allowed him some 'exploration time'. I said that he could go splashing around in the water for a bit. He loved to play around in the sea, and I loved to watch to him be so happy and carefree… like a puppy….

When he became distracted by an annoying squirrel, I tried a new method that I had seen Cesar do on the show. I brought my thumb to my fingers and made a snapping motion at Jake's side. He swivelled from the squirrel and looked at me curiously. His fists clenched. I got scared. Had I gone too far?

I was worried that he was going to get aggressive, a result of, according to Cesar, frustration or dominance. Normally, the frustration is supposed to come from lack of exercise, but in Jake's case, I think that I had pushed him too far.

I backed up a bit. He was glaring at me, his fists beginning to shake. Now he was _really_ beginning to scare me.

"Jake," I said calmly, holding my hands out protectively in front of me.

"What's going on with you Jessica?" Jake snapped. I flinched. "You've been acting so weird today! You've been treating me like-like-"

"A dog?" I piped in. My voice was shaky and squeaky. Realization lit up in Jake's eyes.

"Yes! Why? What are your motives for this?" Fury flamed beneath his eyes.

"I-I don't know," I sputtered without a thought. To be honest, I didn't know why I was doing it any longer. It seemed like fun at first, but when I thought about it, that wasn't the real reason. Tears welled up in my eyes. Jake saw my humiliating state, and stopped shaking. The anger fled from his eyes, and worry replaced it. His shoulders drooped, and he approached me with a comforting hand. He bent down slightly to look me in the eye. I turned my head away, but he caught my chin and forced me to look at him head-on.

"What's wrong Jess? This is about something else isn't it? What drove you to the conclusion that you have treat me like a dog?" He asked calmly.

Sometimes, when Jake got deep like that, he surprised me. Most people, not even Bella, saw this side of him. It was astounding how well he could read people sometimes. And he didn't have the help of the ability to read minds.

I thought about it. Then it struck me.

"I miss you," I whimpered. Jake looked at me with a shocked and confused expression.

"What do you mean, Jess? I haven't gone anywhere."

"Yeah, but you're never here anymore!" I cried. A new wave of salty tears flowed down my face. "Sure, when we first met it was great! We spent every waking minute with each other. Then, when I was hit by that crazed vamp, you spent every day with me, helping me heal. But now that that's over, whenever I come over, you have to run off with the pack for some sort of meeting, of scouting, or vampire chase! I feel like you've abandoned me!" I finished my rant. I looked back at Jake. His eyes were full of hurt; a hurt that I seen too many times on Bella's face over Edward. Regret for my hurtful words pained my aching heart.

"I am so sorry, Jake!" I said. "I'm being a brat! I'm so selfish! Of course the pack is more important! You protect everyone on the reservation, while I'm just one stupid girl. You still try to see me, and-and-" I began. My breath was coming in short gasps. Jake started to 'shh'-ing sounds. He wrapped me in his strong, warm arms and soothed my hair.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I should have realised how lonely you felt." He pulled me back to look at my face. "Jess, the pack is not as important as you. You are the most important thing in my life. I told you how imprinting works, right?" I nodded. "Well, the instant that I saw you, my whole world turned upside-down. I knew then that I would _anything_ for you."

"Could you leave me? Because I'm just like a heavy burden that you have to carry around everywhere. I'm a nuisance." Jake hushed me again.

"That's the one thing that I could never do though. I could never leave you," he whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I'm in love you Jessica. And you know how dogs are. Once they know you, they're loyal and will stick to you like glue for the rest of your life. Werewolves are the same," he told me simply. A huge, faltering grin spread out on my tear-streaked face. Jake said that he _loved_ me!

I knew, in that instant, that I loved him too. I had always wished for a love (and I had always known that Bella had truly loved Edward, visa versa) like Edward's and Bella's. Now I had it. And I could never let it go.

"I love you too, Jake," I whispered. A grin broke onto Jacob's face. He folded one arm around my waist. He bent down and placed the other one around my legs. Before I could ask what he was doing, he flipped my legs out from underneath me, and picked me up bridal-style.

"That's great to hear. Now how about we forget about this whole ordeal and have fun?" He asked, his brown eyes gleaming with a child's excitement. I laughed and he started to run towards the shoreline. He waded out to where the freezing water surrounded his waist. The water touched my toes, and I squealed at him to stop.

He smiled even bigger, and, with small heave of his arms, threw me into the freezing water. I screamed before hitting the water butt first. I drew in a breath as my head emerged under the water's surface. My face instantly froze, as the salty water filled my nostrils. I kicked up to the surface and broke through. Oxygen filled my frozen lungs when I opened my mouth. Rain began to pour down on my head, soaking me even further.

Jake swam to me, and helped me swim to where we could both stand. He wrapped his arms around me, and I was immediately warmed by his naturally, searing hot skin. My shivering subsided, and I found myself laughing along with Jake. My clothes and hair were soaked, but I didn't care. The water and rain surrounding us was freezing, but as long as I was in Jake's arms, I was comfortable.

He was sunshine. He would always be my big, warm, werewolf, ball of sunshine.

After all, you gotta' love them dogs.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it! I love reviews!**


End file.
